


Banana Pancakes

by RedSpecial



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpecial/pseuds/RedSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's memory is still fragile and he has his bad days. This certainly starts as a bad day. Just a quick one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a Bucky playlist on 8tracks and this was one of the songs. For some reason it made my brain go to this idea. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfnuApqiDBA

Bucky wakes up in a bedroom he doesn't recognize. His body goes tense, he’s alert and looking around for clues. He hears upbeat music coming from somewhere. He can also smell coffee, bacon, and something sweet. This confuses him. He looks to the nightstand and sees a picture of himself with a woman. They are both smiling and have their arms wrapped around each other. He can't remember her name. He doesn't remember meeting her. Who the hell is she? Is this some kind of trick or dream?

 

_ If it was a dream he wouldn't have a metal arm _ , he thinks as he looks down at his shirtless body.  _ Maybe it’s a nightmare then.  _

 

“Fuck!” He hears a woman yell.

 

He jumps up out of bed and runs to find out what caused the noise. 

 

“Fucking, fuck you, you fucking evil bacon grease.” He sees the woman from the picture scold the pan full of sizzling bacon while she runs her arm under cold water.

 

He continues to stand there and watch her from a few feet away. She hasn't seen him yet. She turns off the faucet, dries off her arm, and then returns to cooking. He watches as she flips some pancakes onto a plate that has a pile of bacon on it. She’s humming along to the music and shaking her bum when the song ends and switches to something more mellow. A song that almost sounds familiar, something about staying in on a rainy day.

 

He can't help but smile. She’s adorable and seems harmless. He wishes he could remember her. What is her name? What IS it? He’s so frustrated with himself. He looks to the wall where there are more pictures of them together. Sometimes Steve is in the pictures. In one, it looks like they are outside while it’s snowing and Bucky has his hands on her face while he is kissing her. The picture was taken on Bucky’s left side, his metal hand gently holding her face. 

 

This only confuses him more. He’s clearly comfortable enough with her to not hide his metal arm and to touch her with that hand. But he can't remember anything about her. He knows he’s been with Steve, he remembers Steve and the Avengers. But he can't remember this woman who must be important to him. He starts to relax, even in his frustration.  _ It’ll...come back. The memories will come back...right? _

 

Then there is a scream and he is back in his defensive mode.

 

“Oh, sweet Jesus Bucky. How long have you been standing there?” She says as she clutches her heart. “I was just about to wake you for breakfast. I guess the smell of bacon worked though.”

 

She’s chuckling and smiling at him brightly. But when he looks at her...he’s so confused. The only thing showing on his face is his struggle to remember. “Bucky? Rough morning?” She asks gently, slowly approaching him.

 

He backs away, not sure if he can trust himself or her. “Who are you?” He asks, his hand held in front of him in warning.

 

“Your girlfriend. Y/n.” She says, continuing her calming tone. “I made you banana pancakes, you’re favorite.”

 

His eyes flicked to the food, then the wall, then back to her. This was...starting to seem familiar. “Do you remember last night?” She asks.

 

He shuts his eyes and thinks. It feels like all there is is blackness and he’s so lost. He’s so lost and he can't find his way to any kind of light. He puts his face in his hands and groans in frustration.

 

After a moment he feels a very soft, tentative, touch on his flesh arm. The touch brings him back, the feel of a slim piece of metal on her one of her fingers. Suddenly his heart is racing but not in fear. Flashes come back, memories, not just from last night. Old memories of being with her and Steve. They went to the movies, to a bar, to the park. He walked with her through the park all the time, he remembered.

 

Last night the two of them had gone out to eat and walked through the park as usual. Bucky had planned something special, something that had taken help from his friends. They’d decorated an area in the park, where Bucky and y/n always ended up sitting and talking for a while. The area was decorated with white fairy lights and flowers. Sam had set up music for them. A playlist of their favorite songs to dance together to.

 

“I remember.” He says as he lowers his hands. “I remember…”

 

“Good.” she says and wraps her arms around his middle, breathing deeply.

 

He catches a flash of the ring on her left hand. The memory was right, last night was real. “You aren't my girlfriend.” he says as he gently drapes his arms over her short frame.

 

“Well, yeah, true. My bad, I’m your fiancee.” she says, looking up at him with a beaming smile before burying her face into his chest.

 

“Pancakes.” He says.

 

“Mhmm.” she hums against him.

 

“No, I mean, they’re gonna burn.”

 

“What? Oh shit!” she exclaims as she lets him go and runs back to the stove. “Only a little crisp. At least these were the last ones.” She huffs as she pulls off the last pancakes.

 

It’s all come back to him, every detail. He gives her a broad smile and goes to grab his plate, the one piled high with bacon and pancakes. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He says and kisses her on the cheek as she grabs her own plate.


End file.
